This invention relates to a front end assembly for a motor vehicle. More particularly, the invention relates to a front end assembly including upper and lower cross members for positioning a component integration panel between upper and lower side rails of a motor vehicle during the manufacture and assembly thereof.
Modular assemblies generally involve assembly of components or sub-components together as one piece separately from the rest of a motor vehicle for later installation to the motor vehicle. These modular assemblies have gained acceptance due in large part to the savings in costs and time associated therewith. A front end of the motor vehicle may be assembled as a modular assembly for later integration with the motor vehicle. Such a front end module assembly may include a panel member and various components including, but not limited to, a grill, a radiator, lamp assemblies, and turn signals, secured thereto. Examples of such front end module assemblies are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,205,638 and 6,282,769.
The front end module assembly is typically attached to forward ends of spaced apart side rails of a motor vehicle frame. The side rails extend along each side of the motor vehicle and allow various components, such as fenders and doors, to be secured thereto during motor vehicle assembly. Many motor vehicles include an upper side rail and a lower side rail extending along each side.
The upper and lower side rails present, however, a problem when utilized in association with the front end module assembly. Because the upper and lower side rails are not secured or anchored to anything at the front end of the motor vehicle, the location of the upper and lower side rails can vary. This makes it difficult to consistently position and mount the front end module assembly to the upper and lower side rails.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,216,810 discloses a typical attachment of a front end module assembly to side rails of a motor vehicle. The front end module assembly includes a front end panel having various components, such as a radiator, a condenser, and a pair of left and right head lamps, secured thereto. The front end panel is disposed between left and right front side rails. A bracket secures the left front side rail to the front end panel and another bracket secures the right front side rail to the front end panel. While the brackets allow for mounting of the front end panel, they do not maintain the side rails in a constant location so that the front end panel may be positioned thereto.
Thus, there remains a need for a structural member that positions and securely mounts a front end modular assembly to upper and lower side rails during manufacturing and assembly of a motor vehicle.
The disadvantages of the related art may be overcome by providing a front end assembly including upper and lower cross members that are secured to spaced apart upper and lower side rails of a motor vehicle and that position a component integration panel between the upper and lower side rails.
According to one aspect of the invention, a front end assembly for a motor vehicle, which includes spaced apart upper and lower side rails, includes an elongated upper cross member adapted to be fixedly secured to and extend between the spaced apart upper rails. The upper cross member has a mounting surface extending the length thereof. The front end assembly also includes an elongated lower cross member adapted to be fixedly secured to and extend between the spaced apart lower side rails. The lower cross member has a mounting surface extending the length thereof. In addition, the front end assembly includes a component integration panel having upper and lower mounting portions for complementary mating engagement with the mounting surfaces of the respective upper and lower cross members to position the component integration panel between the upper and lower side rails and to provide structural support to the component integration panel.